


Eidolon

by StoryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Assassination, Astral Projection, Chronokinesis, Empathy (Superpower), Genius (Superpower), Mutant Powers, Mutants, Regeneration, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn, an astral projectionist, witnesses the assassination of the Prime Minister, nobody believes him due to him being an <i>untrustworthy</i> mutant. He and the boys team up to try and bring justice and save Britain from falling under the tyrannous ideology of the President.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So yeah, another X-Men AU, but with much more awesome superpowers!</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>P.S. No pairings yet: Tell me what you want and I'll add it in the next chapter!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eidolon

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATED: 30/03/16**
> 
>  
> 
> Eidolon:  
> 1\. a phantom; apparition.  
> 2\. an ideal.
> 
> Hi, thanks for clicking on here! I wanted to make a Mutant!AU, but give them unusual superpowers. Honestly, I have no idea where the political side to this story came from. And yeah, you can probably guess who the President is inspired by... *glares* but nothing too obvious....
> 
> So, their superpowers:
> 
> Zayn: Astral Projection- He can leave his body (sometimes unwillingly) and wander around as a ghost.  
> Louis: Regeneration- He can grow back his body and heal very quickly (like Deadpool [baby-hand scene! XD])  
> Harry: Empathy- As well as being a decent person, he can feel, understand and control emotions.  
> Liam: Genius- He can remember _everything_ he senses and his brain doesn't overload from it. Pretty impressive...  
>  Niall: Chronokinesis- Can pause/distort time (like Quicksilver. Still deciding whether he can travel back in time. He can speed up time, but not sure about back-timing yet...)
> 
> Most other mentioned characters are made up, but if you would like me to turn the background characters into obscure references, they please say! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Paradox: a self-contradictory.**

 

The bell chimed thrice before the hallways hushed. Another lesson, an echo of a shadow drifting down the hallways, and the sun crossed path with a speck of cloud.

Zayn closed his eyes. An hour of group therapy every Thursday was the cherry on the cake of his _fucked up_ life. He could go without it. _No one_ needed to be here- well, maybe Kevin did. Disintegrating people by looking at them is _fucked up_ , so that boy _needs_ the therapy to stop himself spooning out his eyeballs.

There was a window behind the Dr. Julies, which silhouetted her out of applicability, a big ceiling-to-floor, cross-beamed thing, unmoved red-robed curtains framing the landscape of the garden, with the maze and lake, and the background, a scope of hillsides, beyond that still, the ocean. A vast land of freedom which held no civilisation to run to help, so truly, under it all, he _was_ trapped. It could have been an island if you were to only look at this masterpiece in front of him, but the mainland lay yonder, back-facing the city where the group would go every Saturday to "socialise with the not-so- _special_ people", or so Dr. Julies has told him.

Zayn lolled his head to the side, fighting the crick in his neck- they needed to get more comfy pillows in this facility- and he squinted at Louis. Louis was looking at the floor, probably a conscious choice since there was teaching classrooms below them. He was probably thinking about Harry. Zayn wished for a second that he was a mind reader instead, but judging by half the things that Louis said out loud, maybe it was best he never did find out what Louis was thinking.

Dr. Jules had this thing about cornering innocent students, one per session, and forcing them to admit their back-story. She said _"origin stories are key,"_ as if they were really going to make superhero movies out of them. Zayn chuckle. _Oh wait, they did._ He smirked to himself.

 _Imagine, being of of the 'A-Team' downstairs._ _Ha_ , he smirked, _yeah right._

"Louis," Dr. Jules said, and the smile in her voice was ever-spurious, "I do believe it is your turn to tell us your origins."

Zayn watched as Louis slouched more in his seat, neck curling in, and he groaned. " _Really_?" Louis coughed. "I don't want to."

"Neither did Kevin," Dr. Jules snapped, which was unfair at best on Kevin, the poor soul, but nobody said anything about Dr. Jules being a good therapist. "How did you discover your powers?"

Louis coughed again and sat up straighter. Zayn shuffled his shoulders, trying to turn the hard plastic into something a bit more comfortable, settling down for a story-and-a-half, true Louis-style. Louis smiled half-arsed. "Do you want the _very_ beginning or when I realised?"

"Both," demanded Dr. Jules.

Louis coughed again. "Well, I never injured myself as a kid. My Mum said it was because _kids bounce_ , or something like that, but really, it gets weird when you fall off a skateboard and go hurtling down a jagged-concrete hill and there's not a bruise of scratch when you gain consciousness.

"But I only realised I was different when I was in that coaster accident."

Pete laughed. "What, did someone through a mug-coaster at you?"

Louis pursed his lips. "Shut up, Pete. No one asked you!"

" _Quiet_ ," Dr. Jules shouted. "Just finish your story, Louis."

Louis ruffled his shoulders. "I was on a roller coaster down at Alton. You know the crash _seven-or-so_ years ago? I was in that crash. My harness came loose, as did several other people, and on the loop we fell off and landed on the track below. The others rolled off the track, but I hit my head and blacked out. The coaster kept going, and it hit me.

"Kinda trippy when you wake up in hospital two days later with a tiny body attached to your giant head."

Pete chuckled again. Louis grabbed his water bottle from the floor next to him and lobbed it across the room. " _Fuck off_ , Pete."

" _Mr. Tomlinson!_ " Dr. Jules shouted, standing up and lunging into the centre of the circle. "Enough of that language!" She looked around the room slowly and sighed disappointedly. "I'm _never_ going to fix you all, am I?" With another sigh, she waved towards the door, holding her temples in pain. The group stood up and left.

Zayn tugged Louis' sleeve as they left through the door. "Bro, did you get decapitated?"

Louis looked at Zayn, realising who it was, smirked. "Yeah."

"Grim." They were dismissed early, so they both started walking towards their Cove: a large cul-de-sac of a doorway that leads to the old, abandoned music room. It's down the end of a dark corridor, colder than the rest of the facility, but it's quiet, peaceful, enough for Louis' plans, or Liam's emotional confessions, or Niall's description of hookups to go unheard from the staff. "What happened to your body?"

Louis sniffed grimly. "Buried it."

Zayn bit his lip. "Double grim. It not grow another head?" He laughed. "God, could you imagine having _two_ Louis'?"

Louis laughed, slapping Zayn on the shoulder. "That would be _awesome_!" They sat down in the Cove. "But no, I only regenerate from my head."

Zayn poked Louis in the temple. "What if you cut your head in half? Two Louis'?"

"I don't know," Louis said, pulling out his iPod, "and I _don't_ want to know, thank you."

Zayn let him sink into the music, letting himself pull out his sketch book and take advantage of the should-be model in front of him. He often drew Louis- honestly, he drew all of them when he can, but Louis loved the attention more than the others. He loved believing he was a _sex god_ or something; he got off on it.

The light from the old, draughty window in the Cove casted a chiaroscuro, a perfect contradiction, like the sun and shadows painting a Qi of disproportioned colour across its victims. And it was so Louis at the same time. The light humour mixed with the dark truths, a hidden light behind a shelled-shadow. _But weren't they all like that, in the end?_

Zayn paused, watching Louis' lips twitch in the slightest to the words of whatever grudgy teenage emotion-mosh that he was listening to. Probably _Panic_ , or something like that. Maybe even _P!nk_. Probably _Raise Your Glass_ , or some emotionally-connecting shit like that. Zayn smiled.

There was footsteps, close, a group, and the sound of Niall's snorted laugh rung like an alarm clock. He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. They sat around in the Cove, a brief _hello_ , continuing their conversation about the _glitter in centre fold of Amanda_ , and he was gone.

It looked like an office of some sort, a giant oak desk in front of a curtained window. It was dark, an empty place, and although he knew he was invisible, nothing more than a phantom, he still felt like he could be caught. There was a CCTV camera in the corner flashing red. He wondered for a second whether there was any glitch on the screen, whether a white shape was be picked up, a shadow of some sort. Or maybe he was completely invisible. Maybe this was all a dream. The camera footage would prove it to him, that this was real, this was what _always_ happened to him, like the professor had told him. Or maybe BBC News will have an article about _the ghost of Mr. Important's office_ tomorrow morning.

There was papers open on the desk, and despite the cliche feeling, he drifted over and hovered a few feet higher than a standing person to have a look at them. The words moved about, a distortion of black and white, which often happened in this realm, and he gave up pretty quickly after that.

He saw weird things here on this layer, and he was kinda glad the curtain was closed. He had come to realise that he only had a visible perimeter of about one-hundred metres. Anything beyond that was a blur of brown static, and it just reminded him too much of the Slenderman, so he hoped and prayed to whatever God there was, if there was any, that he landed in an enclosed place.

The bookshelves lining the walls looked political, if the icons of scales had anything to go on. So a Politician? The Prime Minister? A British flag hung by the door, so _yes_ , he was still home.

There was a voice in the corridor outside, a jolly sort of exchange, and after a rattle of keys the door opened. Their faces were distorted, but Zayn went off the hunch that waved over him that the short one was the Prime Minster. The taller was a friend of his, close enough to pat the PM's shoulder and lock the door behind them.

"So," the PM said, strolling over to the cabinet by his desk to pour himself a drink, "what did Natasha think when you broke the table?"

His friend brushed past him and patted him away from the cabinet. "I'll pour." He turned and unplugged the brandy. "Well, she was _furious_ , naturally. It was her mother's mahogany table." He turned around, two drinks in hand. "I'll buy her a new one."

The PM, after taking his drink in hand, sat down in his chair while his friend perched on the edge of the table. The friend sipped his drink. "Natasha doesn't matter anyway. What about _you_? Have you sorted out matters with the President yet?"

The PM swirled his drink around in his glass, not sipping. "No, not yet. He still wants me to join his policies." He sighed. "I _can't_ outlaw homosexuality again. Our society has only recently _legalised_ gay marriage."

His friend chuckled. "Didn't the President say that he'd send an assassin if you didn't join him?"

The PM chuckled, raising his glass to his mouth. "He doesn't have that sort of power." He took a slip and placed his glass down. " _Cheers_."

His friend stood up. The PM coughed, then his head hit the table. The friend took the glass off the table and walked over the office en-suit and rinsed the glass before placing it back on his cabinet after wiping his fingerprints off. He put on latex gloves and took a small container out of his pocket, shaking a empty pill capsule onto his hand. Crushing it beneath his fingers, he walked over to the unconscious man, open the PM's mouth and placed the capsule at the back of his mouth. He chuckled. "Cheers."

Zayn coughed, and Liam gave him a concerned look. "You okay?"

Zayn rubbed his upper lip, tasting copper. His nose was bleeding again. He looked a Liam, another cough caught in his chest. "The Prime Minster's dead."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Insert legal claims here]
> 
> Please tell me if you have any ideas of what you would like to see, or what pairings you want, etc.... :)


End file.
